


Of Daffodils, Roses, and Sunflowers

by cottage_wife



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No IT (King), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ben is baby, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Mike Hanlon, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, How Do I Tag, I dont know how to write, M/M, No Beta read we die like men, Pansexual Stanley Uris, Please Don't Hate Me, Richie Tozier Has a Sister, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, They're All Gay, eddie is premed fuck that risk analyst shit, except for ben, honestly they all need a hug, i dont make the rules sorry not sorry :), like mentioned smut but not really cause im not a sinner, like so much fluff, mike hanlon has good parents, not canon compliant sorry, not me writing soulmate angst to cope with my trauma, patty blum is a phat lesbian, richie has adhd, so does eddie but not how you'd think, stan is done with everyone's shit, stan uris wears glasses, we're all children of jesus here, yeah they live in different towns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottage_wife/pseuds/cottage_wife
Summary: “Have you ever felt really close to someone? So close that you couldn’t understand why you and the other person have two separate bodies, two separate skins?” -Nancy GardenEddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier, and Stan Uris had to navigate their adolescence with the added bonus of having two soulmate names. They don't even meet until college.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon/Original Male Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Patricia Blum Uris/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> no beta read im dying like a man :) also this is my first public fanfiction so i hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie discovers his soulmate tattoos
> 
> set in March of 2007

It’s a funny thing about soulmates. From the time they could understand what they are, children are taught that their soulmate will be the best part of their life. When they hit puberty, their soulmate’s name will appear on their wrist. And they will have their whole life to find the one person who will change everything. But not every story is like that. 

The smell of birthday pancakes is the sweetest thing in the world. Richie Tozier was 13 years old, with a mother and a father and a sister and two grandparents and a parakeet. He opened his eyes on that rainy day in March to see Regina and her pretty brown eyes and freckles staring over him. “Good morning, fucker.” He groaned and turned over. “What a way to wake up your brother on his birthday. Good morning, bitch.” Regina laughed and knelt at his bedside. “Would you prefer this?,” she put on a funny accent “Good morning darling little brother! How wonderful this day is! Congratulations on becoming a man!” Richie hit her with his pillow. “Mom and Dad made you breakfast. And they have a surprise for you.” She laughed with a smile as she left his room.

Richie likes surprises. And the mention of one is enough to give him the motivation to get up. He reached for the pair of glasses carelessly placed on the bedside table next to him and stretched his long arms above his head. At 5’8, he now towers over his best friend in the world, Beverly Marsh, but he still isn’t finished growing. His parents like to joke that he is breaking them, growing out of his pants every couple of months.

Speaking of which, the happy chattering of Maggie and Wentworth Tozier sounds from the kitchen. Richie remembered that he was supposed to be getting ready. He can do that later. Right now, he wants his birthday breakfast. 

“MY BABY BIRTHDAY BOY!” Maggie squealed as he walked in, rubbing his eyes. She ran over and placed a fat, wet kiss on his cheek. “Eww, Mom,” he wiped at his face with a sleeve. Maggie smiled. “Oh hush, Richard. Look, we made pancakes!” She gestured to the stack of delicious-looking blueberry pancakes on the breakfast table. Richie’s mouth watered just being in their vicinity. “Ma, you shouldn’t have!” he said his typical Southern accent. “I didn’t. Your father made them. You know I can’t cook for shit.” She put a hand over her mouth once she realized what she had said. “Go. They’re going to get cold.”

Richie crossed the kitchen and plopped down at the table, right in front of the pancakes. He barely had enough time to cut into them before his parents asked the question every kid dreaded on their 13th birthday. 

“Have you gotten your soulmate’s name yet?” Wentworth hadn’t looked up from the paper in front of him. “Jesus, give a guy a warning next time!” Richie took a long sip of milk. “No.” He went back to the pancakes. “Dad, remember, I didn’t get mine until I was 14. Give the kid a break.” Regina clapped her younger brother on the back, resulting in a particularly icy stare. Wentworth put his hands up in defense. “I was just asking, Gina.”

His father returned to the newspaper, giving Richie time to think. He knew that he wasn’t straight, and with that came the fear that his soulmate might not be a woman. He also knew that his parents were accepting and ‘woke’ but he didn’t know how they would react to their son coming out. 

The silence must have confused his parents because Maggie coughed slightly to get his attention. “Richard, do you want any coffee?” He shook his head. “I hate that stuff, Ma. It’s made of devil beans.” he froze in mock terror. His mother only chuckled. “Hurry up. I think your father has something to show you.” She comically lifted her eyebrows. 

Wentworth nodded. “Oh yes. Wear long pants.” He winked at his son. Richie groaned. Long pants only meant one thing: the woods and he did not like camping. Not one bit. But he loved his father and knew that whatever he had planned couldn’t be absolutely horrible.

Richie scoffed down the rest of his pancakes and retreated to his room to finish getting dressed. Looking through his closet, he quickly found a hideous printed button-down and threw it on his bed. He shimmied out of his pajamas and put on a black t-shirt and black jeans. The button down was a staple in his wardrobe and one of his prized possessions. As messy as he was, he was determined to keep it clean and off the floor. 

Sharp pain in his arm brought his thoughts back to the present.

“REGINA I NEED YOUR HELP,” Richie looked down at his arm in shock. He numbly moved to sit on his bed. His sister came barreling in. “What? Are you dying or something?” Richie sighed. “I might as well be. LOOK!” He pulled up his sleeve to reveal his forearm. There, in thin cursive was the name ‘Stanley’ clear as day. “Ok and? You got your soulmate tattoo! That’s good.” Regina seemed unfazed. “No. Gina, you don’t understand.” He put his head in his hands. “What are Mom and Dad gonna think?” She sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around her younger brother. “Mom and Dad aren’t gonna have any problem with it. And if they do, I’ll beat them up,” she growled the last part and balled her hands into fists. 

“Well, that’s not the only thing. They might be okay with that but I don’t know how they’ll react to this.” Richie pulled up his other sleeve to show the loopy, feminine writing on his other wrist. “I don’t even know an ‘Edward’ Oh God what if he’s old?” Not hearing a response, he lifted his head up. “Gina? Is everything okay?” he asked quietly. “Oh, honey. You do know Mom and Dad also have two? They won’t think anything of it. I’m sure they’ll be pleased to know you’re growing up as normal. I pinkie promise.” Richie sniffed. “If you’re wrong, I’m gonna hit you.” Regina laughed. “I won’t be wrong.” she winked at him and extended her arm for him to grab it. “Do you want me to be there when you tell Maggie and Went?” Richie nodded. “Yes, please. And thank you dear sister for being sweet today.” Regina hummed her acknowledgment. 

“Wait, did you fucking say that Mom and Dad have two??” Her previous words stopped him dead in his tracks. “Yeah. Did you seriously not know? They told us when we were really little.”

Richie glared at his sister. “That’s a fucking lie and I’m gonna prove it.” Regina laughed. “It’s not but you can see for yourself.” Richie ran off back to the kitchen.  
“MAGGIE DO YOU HAVE TWO SOULMATE TATTOOS? I SWEAR GINA’S LYING.” 

“Richard keep your voice down, we’re right here. And she’s not lying. Your father and I really do have two names.” She stopped drying the dishes and stared at him. “I could’ve sworn we told you.” Maggie frowned and pursed her lips. “I’m quite positive we did. But I’ll be happy to tell the story again if you want to hear it.” Richie nodded eagerly, wanting to know what his mother had to say.

“About 20 or so years ago, your father and I heard about a woman who had been in a car accident who had the same name that we had on our wrists. We contacted her family to see if maybe we could get confirmation. Her family indeed replied that the names on her wrists were ‘Margaret and Wentworth,” his mother paused to dab at her eyes. “We were told that she was a lovely woman and that she brought joy to everyone around her. She taught elementary school,”

“What would you say if I told you that I had two names?” Maggie looked up at her son. “I would say that it wouldn’t change anything. And that I believe double names are genetic. The Toziers have big hearts. Oh dear, are you alright, Rich?” She looked confused at his sudden vulnerability.

Richie sniffed and pulled up his sleeves to show her the names delicately etched into his skin. “I was scared of what you would say. I didn’t want to disappoint you.” 

Maggie pulled her son into a big hug. “Richie, you could never disappoint me. And,” she paused to look at the writing, “They sound like lovely boys.” She lightly kissed his cheek. “Do you want any ice cream? My mother always said that it brings the body back after a good cry.” After wiping his eyes, Richie nodded and took his mother’s arm. 

“I guess there’s just too much Dick for one man,” Maggie looked at him with horror. “Like my name. Richard. Jeez, woman, you take things too literally.”

Wentworth reacted just the same as his wife, if not a little bit more proud. He loudly exclaimed that he was excited to have had two teenagers in the house and not a single unwanted pregnancy. Richie told Bev next, who promptly threw her arms around him and told him that she ‘felt like a proud mother duck.’

He mostly learned to keep it to himself at school and other than the occasional roughhousing, people didn’t seem to care.


	2. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: HOMOPHOBIA, HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE
> 
> Eddie's mother finds out.
> 
> Set in October of 2008

Eddie Kaspbrak was 14 and lying to his mother about his soulmate tattoos. Devout Christian and living in Derry, Maine, Sonia had certain choice words that she used when talking about the people she referred to as “homosexuals.” Choice words that Eddie never dared to repeat in public, and had only heard in the privacy of his own home. Choice words stuck with him and only came out in the deep hours of the night. 

Eddie remembered the day he got his soulmate tattoos. He remembered waking up and going about his morning routine normally until he was disturbed by a pain in his wrist. Looking down, he discovered the sloppily written ‘Richard’ inscribed into his skin and began to panic. 

He barely had enough time to work himself up before finding ‘Stanley’ in delicate, thin cursive on his opposite wrist. 

A year later, he had mastered the art of covering them up, with watches and bandaids and the occasional drugstore concealer that he bought with his allowance. Even though it could get costly, the worst part was continuously lying to his poor mother, who inquired about his soulmate every single day.

“Eddie-bear, come downstairs! It’s almost time for school.” Eddie rolled his eyes, climbing out of bed, and searching for his favorite shirt. Long gone were the days of train-track polos and tiny exercise shorts, replaced with sensible khaki pants and zip-up jackets. Once he reached junior high, and the name-calling began, Eddie switched his wardrobe to something more “straight.” 

He was seen as 'the weird kid' with too many allergies and not enough freedom. Kids in his grade were polite to his face but other than the simplest of smiles or small waves, Eddie was mostly ignored. He was considered an accomplice to his more liked best friend, Bill Denbrough. Bill was smart and kind and loyal and ridiculously funny, whispering lewd or brash jokes in Eddie’s ears when they walked down the hall. Bill was also unfortunately attractive. He had grown out of his too-large ears and developed slight curls in his red hair. There always seemed to be a giggly figure talking to him. Eddie couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy at this. He had grown out of his childhood crush on his friend, but it felt like more and more, Bill’s attention was captured by some hair-twirling girl.

Not that he was absolutely ignored. Eddie occasionally had a well-meaning freshman attempt to flirt with him. They knew him to be sweet and thoughtful and a good listener. All traits that made him the perfect middle/high school boyfriend. Traits that made him the perfect target for bullying.

Trying to get to class was a regular struggle, with the constant sounds of “faggot” and “fairy” ringing through his ears. Eddie longed for days to get out of the small town and go to college, the idea of a new environment sometimes the only thing keeping him going. 

“Eddie, you’re going to be late!” Sonia called from downstairs. He grabbed his backpack and stomped down to the first floor. His mother smiled at him, although there was something other than love behind her eyes.

“Go grab a pop-tart or a banana. Do you have your inhaler?” Eddie sighed quietly, making sure she didn’t hear. “Yes, Mama, I always do.” He crossed the foyer into the kitchen, looking in the cabinet and holding the toaster pastry with his teeth once he found it.

“Goodbye,” Eddie tried to duck out without getting caught but was not successful. Sonia hummed her disapproval. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” She said sweetly.

Eddie kissed his mother on the cheek lightly. “I love you.” She nodded. “Come straight home after school. I don’t want you catching a cold after dark.” He was already out of the house before her words could sink in. 

Waiting for him on the pavement was perfect Bill Denbrough with his much too small bike, Silver. Upon seeing his best friend, Bill smiled brighter than the sun, and Eddie felt a pang in his chest. 

“Hurry! I want to get to school before it starts so I can have a chance to t-talk to Heather,” Bill swooned, causing Eddie to roll his eyes in disgust.

“Do you ever not think about girls?” he said laughing as he strapped on his helmet. Bill scoffed and took off, insulted by Eddie’s comment.

“Hey! You dick, you left without me!” He screeched, pedaling hard to catch up to the taller boy. They had been down the road so many times, they would bike it with their eyes closed. 

“Speaking of dick, how’s that s-s-soulmate search going?” Bill yelled over the wind, vocally giving Eddie the finger, who gaped. 

“Don’t joke about that, especially not in this neighborhood.” Eddie’s eyes darted to the elderly couple on the porch at the house ahead. “You know how close they all are to my mom.”

“I’m sorry, d-dude. And I don’t always think about girls. S-s-sometimes I think about boys,” Bill slowed his bike to a stop. Following his lead, Eddie did the same, balancing on his bike with one leg. 

“Wait, seriously?” Bill nodded. “Yeah I w-w-wouldn’t lie about that,” he said meekly, offering a slight smile. Eddie felt the sudden urge to hug him. 

“So are you bisexual or something?” he asked, genuinely wanting to know. Eddie now wondered if Bill ever felt the same in regards to his silly childhood crush.

“Y-yeah. Or something,” he kicked his kickstand back up, a signal that they were about to start riding again, “But that still means I h-have this!” He tapped on the scribbly name ‘Audra’ on his wrist. “So d-don’t get any i-i-ideas.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Big Bill. Race ya!” Eddie took off faster than he ever had before, determined to beat his best friend. 

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. Eddie daydreamed all throughout homeroom and geometry, barely marking down the assignment for homework in time. English was the last class he had with Bill before lunch, and from then on, he was mostly alone. After that was his favorite subject and teacher, Science, taught by Ms. Dominique. 

Eddie cringed back to the beginning of the school year when he thought his infatuation with her was due to her attractiveness. In reality, she was just a wonderful educator and an even better person to talk to. Eddie knew he was one of her favorite students. 

Before he knew it, the school day was over. Bill was waiting for him at his locker. “We have to pick up my s-stupid fucking brother,” referring to the younger Denbrough boy, George.

Eddie groaned. George, or Georgie, as he was known, was one of the most annoying kids he knew. “He always asks me about my soulmate tattoos. And it's the same question over and over and over.” 

Bill nodded in agreement. “Yeah. Sometimes I just want him to shut his mouth and leave me and my f-friends alone.” He motioned for Eddie to follow him. “He gets out at 3:30 so we need to go now.”

Eddie looked at him sympathetically. “My mom said I have to come straight home. So I think you’re on your own, buddy.”

“EDDIE! D-DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HIM,” Bill whined down the hall as Eddie sprinted out. That was the only time he listened to his mother when trying to get out of hanging out with Georgie.

The ride back home was always relatively short. Eddie walked up to the front door and turned the handle, expecting to have to use his key. It was surprisingly unlocked. 

That’s unusual. He walked in to find the house completely dark except for a light on in the kitchen. “Mommy?” he called when there was no response to his footsteps. 

As he approached the back of the house, the light sounds of sniffling got louder and louder. “Mom? Are you home?” Eddie was starting to get nervous. Upon entering, he saw Sonia crouched over the counter with her hand over her eyes.

When she saw that her son was behind her, she stood up and looked him dead in the face. “The school called me today, do you have any reason why they would do that?”

Eddie felt his face go white. “No, Mama, I don’t know.” Sonia narrowed her eyes. “Someone complained about the teasing you got for your soulmate name. But I said you didn’t have it.” Oh God. Eddie swallowed. “Eddie-bear why would you lie to me?” she wailed loudly, causing him to jump back.  
“I don’t know,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. Sonia darted her arm out and caught him by the wrist, pulling his sleeve up in one fluid motion. Eddie was not fast enough to pull it back before she saw the name inscribed there. His mother sobbed harder. “My poor baby’s going to get Aids and die! Oh, God.” 

“No. I haven’t even met them yet.” Eddie replied softly. Sonia whipped around. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. This has to be a mistake. Did you write on your wrist to make your friends laugh, Eddie?” No, Mama, I don’t write like that. And why would I write ‘Stanley’ 

“Why would I write a name?” Eddie wondered if he should’ve lied and said yes but it was too late. “Are you trying to hurt me, Eddie?” 

He looked down at the floor. “No, Mama,” he sniffed lightly, “I would never hurt you.”

“But you are right now! And I haven’t done anything to you!” Sonia cried even louder than before, causing him to cringe and take a small step backward. “I bet that Denbrough boy wrote it as a prank. Did he put you up to this?” she sneered at the thought of Bill. 

Eddie snapped. “No. He wouldn’t put me up to something so cruel as to make my mother cry. And he certainly wouldn’t cause me to receive endless teasing and name-calling in school because I have two soulmate names!” As soon as he realized what he had said, he clapped a hand over his mouth.

“Let me see your other wrist, Eddie,” Sonia growled. Eddie, still with his hand on his face, shook his head and stepped back even further. “Please, Mama,” he whimpered, the sound muffled by his hand. Thick tears were welling up in his eyes, making everything blurry. 

“Eddie, I’m not going to ask again. Let me see your wrist.” Sonia said, her voice full of malice. He turned around to try to run upstairs but was stopped by a heavy hand on his shoulder. 

His mother spun him around and gripped his forearm tightly. Upon seeing the second name written there, she seethed. “Eddie. Go upstairs. Don’t come down until I say you can.” 

Eddie did as he was told, running up the stairs and throwing himself on his bed once he reached his room. The familiar click of his door proved his worst fear: his mother had locked him in the house. Completely isolated from the outside world and his only friend, Eddie sobbed into his pillow. There was no way he could reach Bill as the only phone in the house was in the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the internalized homophobia really popped out in this chapter


	3. Sunflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan spends the evening with his best friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set in 2008

Stan Uris was 16 years old and bored with high school. He has three sisters and keeps kosher, which is easier than one would think in Georgia. His three best friends, Patty Blum, Mike Hanlon, and Ben Hanscom thought he needed to loosen up a little bit and enjoy the small bottle of Jack Daniels Mike managed to steal from his grandfather’s barn.

Patty walked over and put her head in his lap, silently asking him to play with her hair. 

“Don’t you have a girlfriend for that?” Stan smirked down at her.

Patty rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. “Yeah but she’s not here right now, Stanny,” she punctuated her sentence by patting his face. “Do a girl a favor and play with her hair.”

Ben laughed lightly. “I’ll play with your hair, Patty.”

“See? At least one of you likes me.” She picked herself up off of Stan and walked over to where the other boy was sitting. Ben began to twirl her soft red ringlets gently. 

“Ben, if I wasn’t solely attracted to pussy, you’d be the best boyfriend. You better pray that ‘Beverly’ never hurts you, or I’ll fight her.” 

Ben hummed his approval. “Sorry, Patty, there’s only one woman for me.” He sighed sweetly.

“Oh please, you haven’t even met her.” Stan scoffed at his friend’s lovesickness. Ben practically had heart-eyes for the name on his wrist, even though he didn’t quite know anything about her. 

“I know she’s gonna be the most perfect, amazing, beautiful girl I’ll ever meet,” Ben swooned, leaning back to lay on the soft hay covering the loft. 

Mike stood up suddenly, earning a few questioning glances. “The cat’s got herself stuck in the bales again.” He nodded to the left, where a black and white animal was attempting to pull her claws out of a large hay bale. 

“Mikey, you’re always so sweet to the animals, I don’t know how you don’t want to be a vet,” Patty shifted herself to lay on her stomach, propping herself up with her elbows. 

“I can’t stand the sight of them hurting. I remember the first time my father showed me how they kill the sheep here.” Mike shuddered. He walked over and picked up the cat, gently pulling her paws out of the hay. 

“She’s always getting herself into horrible trouble, the little slut,” he scolded her affectionately. 

“Leave Ms. Pussypaws alone, she’s just exploring her sexuality. I take back what I said about being sweet to animals.”

Mike looked at Patty. “We went to take her to get spayed and the bitch was pregnant. We don’t own a male cat, she’s the only barn animal.” 

Ms. Pussypaws meowed indignantly, jumping from his arms and walking off.

“Oh look, you pissed the poor baby off,” Patty cooed, watching the cat lick her paws in the corner. 

“Patty, I can personally assure you that Ms. Sluttypaws doesn’t understand a thing Mike said.” Stan said without opening his eyes.

Ben gasped in mock horror. “We don’t slut shame in this house! Staniel, I’m ashamed!”

Patty knit her brows together and forced herself to frown. “Ben’s right. How dare you insult her for owning her body.” She stood up and offered her arm to Ben. “Let’s go, I’m sick of hearing the disrespect towards Ms. Pussypaws.” 

Stan watched from the floor as the two climbed down the ladder to leave the barn. 

“We actually have to leave. I’ve got a chem test tomorrow and she’s my ride,” Ben smiled apologetically. 

“See you guys later!” Patty stuck her head back in and made eye contact with Stan. She put her hand up to her ear and made the ‘call me’ sign. 

Stan lifted an eyebrow and put his head back down. 

“Ok, what was that about?” Mike laid down next to him and shoved his shoulder lightly. 

Stan sighed. “She wants me to tell her the newest thing about Conner.” He smiled and blushed slightly at the mention of his boyfriend. 

Mike’s eyes went wide. “Are you blushing? Is Stan in loooooove?” he dragged out the last word, earning a shushing from the boy next to him. 

“No. Shut up. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” Stan glared at Mike. “Besides, he’s picking me up soon so you can ask him whatever you want.”

“Oh shit, I forgot it was a school night for y’all!” Mike groaned and put his hand over his eyes. “I was wondering why you guys were all leaving.”

“Dude, we’ll be back tomorrow. Promise.” Stan stood up and offered a hand to Mike, pulling him up into a hug. 

“I know, I just get lonely without anyone here.” He looked down at the ground. 

“Don’t feel bad, you have Ms. Sluttypaws to keep you company. Sorry,” Stan looked at the aforementioned cat sheepishly.

The sound of a car horn startled both boys. Stan let go of Mike and offered him a small wave. “My ride’s here. See you tomorrow after school?” 

The taller boy smiled. “Yeah. Be careful. And call me when you get home.” Mike lightly kissed his cheek. “Go get him, tiger.”

Stan rolled his eyes at the playful nickname. He began to slowly climb down the ladder and into the cool night air.

Connor was waiting for him in a grey Honda Civic, parked haphazardly on the grass. The brunet boy looked up from his Blackberry Storm and smiled, leaning over and unlocking the car. Stan climbed in and quickly buckled his seatbelt. 

"Hi," Connor set his phone in the unoccupied cupholder and put his arm around the back of Stan's headrest. Although he knew it was so his boyfriend could get a better view when reversing, he couldn't help but feel warm from the intimacy of it. 

"So, how was school?" Stan put his hand on his chin and looked out the window.

"It was fine. Calc wasn't too hard like it normally is." Connor went uncharacteristically quiet, reaching forward to turn on the radio.

Some emo-punk band lightly played through the speakers as the two pulled out onto the back road leading out of the Hanlon farm. Stan mentally said goodbye to the sheep standing alone in the pasture.

"Con, is something wrong?" His voice sounded small and weak. Stan internally chastised himself for coming across as so needy.

Connor took a deep sigh and put both hands on the wheel. "No. Just, we need to talk about something. And I don't want to have this conversation right now."

Stan's heart sank. "Right. Ok." He sniffed in annoyance.

They drove in silence for a while, while Rihanna played in the background. With the sun setting, the landscape of Derry in the country was quite beautiful. Streaks of deep pink turning to orange cascaded over fat, rolling hills, the occasional cloud turning the sky into something straight out of a Renaissance painting. Stan tried to focus on the rising moon and not the growing tension between him and the boy in the driver's seat.

Minutes passed and Connor pulled the car off to the side of the road. He turned off the radio and turned to look at Stan. "Baby, I really don't want to have to do this,"

"Then don't. Just take me home and call me about it."

"No. That wouldn't be fair to you," Connor rubbed in between his eyes, "Look. I'm just gonna say it: I met Her."

Stan gave him the side-eye. "And who is 'Her'?"

"I think you know." 

"No, I don't. Enlighten me." Stan scoffed and leaned his seat back.

"Don't be an asshole about this, I'm trying to be polite."

"You just called me an asshole. I'm pretty sure that isn't polite."

"Stan-"

"Just take me home. I know what you're saying." 

"I'm sorry, how did you want me to tell you?" Connor blinked sarcastically.

"I don't know, maybe once we were in my driveway?" Stan bit down on his bottom lip.

"Ok. I still care for you, you know?" he shoved the other boy's shoulder playfully. Stan brushed him off.

"Yeah. This still hurts, though."

"I know."

Stan didn't realize how long he had looked out the window until the familiar brick of his house was in his line of sight. Sighing lightly, he undid his seatbelt and opened the door. 

"See you tomorrow," Connor's voice sounded distant even from inside the car.

"Sure." Stan shut the passenger door.


	4. You Taste Like the Fourth Of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill drags Eddie to his first official college party. Set in 2012.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry this took so long to update. i had a TON of ideas about how i would accomplish the task of introducing the boys. also, it's my birthday tomorrow! :) hope you enjoy!

“Okay, turn of Lana or whoever the fuck you’re listening to and talk to me.”

“What a marvelous way to greet your roommate and best friend. Hello, Billiam.” Eddie didn’t look up from his notebook.

Bill sighed dramatically and flopped onto his bed. “What are you doing and can you put it down?”

“My homework and I can’t put it down. I have a test tomorrow.”

“Oh, yes. On the wonders of the human body or whatever.”

“Chemistry. How do you not have an assignment?”

“That’s English, baby! My professor specifically said not to turn in an essay over two pages and I just reached my limit, last class.” Bill smiled cheekily at the other boy. 

“Ok, well, now I’m distracted. What can I do for you?”

“So you know how we’ve been here for like, a month or so?”

Eddie looked at him, knowing exactly where this was going.

“Yes?”

“And you don’t have any friends besides me?”

“That’s because I’m trying to focus on getting my degree.”

“You and your studies. Well anyway, I was thinking, ‘You know what would be a kick in Ms. Sonia’s face? Taking her precious baby boy to a genuine frat party.”

“Oh my God, no! Bill, have you lost your goddamn mind?” Eddie looked at him aghast.

“Relax. I’ve got a friend there and it’s not really a ‘frat’ party. It’s like, fifteen people.” 

“Bill Denbrough, I am a short, gay, Biology major. I do not want to go to a fucking frat party.”

“Please? I literally won’t ask you to go to anything else.”

Eddie shook his head.

“I’ll put myself in charge of cleaning for three days?” 

“Begging won’t work, you little shit.”

“Eddie, please!” 

With a very obvious eye roll, Eddie reluctantly agreed. He knew that Bill would not let up until he said yes, and the sooner he left, the sooner he could go back to his dorm.

Bill had lied, Eddie knew that the moment he stepped into the messy hall.

“What the hell, dude? There are way more than fifteen people here.” Eddie stage-whispered harshly to the boy beside him, who just laughed. “Whatever. Can you get me something to drink?”

Bill smirked at him. “Sure, buddy. Why don’t you find a seat or something?”

“Don’t emasculate me,” Eddie grumbled, flipping him off in the process.

Looking around, he spotted a (hopefully clean) couch and lowered himself onto it, trying to avoid whatever the mysterious stain was on the other cushion. Bill returned clutching what looked like two red cups and a bag of some unknown snack food. 

“What is this?” Eddie’s lip curled as he gazed at his drink.

“I don’t know, man,” Bill paused and took a sip, “I think maybe an IPS?”

“No, you dingus, that’s the shit Sharon and Zack drink to feel fancy. And it’s IPA.”

Eddie sniffed it. “It’s not even beer. Some sort of cocktail, maybe?’

“Make-shift old fashioned.” someone hollered from across the room.

Bill winked at them and clicked his tongue.

“Whatever it is, it’s really good. Taste it.” 

The brunet sighed and put the cup up to his mouth. 

“Well?”

“Not my thing, but it’s alright.”

“Yes! Now you’re talking!” Bill pumped his fist.

“Stop that,” Eddie mumbled around the drink, taking another sip, “It tastes… really fucking good the second time around!”

“Told you. Don’t go crazy.” The taller boy stood up and looked around the room. 

“Are you leaving me?”

“I have to pee. I’ll be right back.” 

Eddie let out a small groan in protest, but Bill was already gone. Trapped in a dorm full of people he didn’t know, Eddie began to feel uneasy. He turned his attention back to the cup, hoping to ‘take the edge off’ as he had heard others say.  
“FUCKING HELL, TOZIER! IT’S ONE GODDAMN ASSIGNMENT!”

Eddie jumped at the high pitched screeching. 

“ARE YOU MY MOM? DIDN’T THINK SO! STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS, BEV!”

My god, could these people get any louder? 

“I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL GET MAGGIE UP HERE SO FAST YOU- BILL!!”

Eddie whipped around to see his friend fall to the ground underneath a redheaded shape.

“Hey, Bev,” Bill coughed, signaling for her to get off. He stood up and wrapped one arm around her shoulder. 

“I didn’t think you’d make it!” The girl squealed, poking him in the side. 

She was wearing a purple pleather tube top over a fishnet long-sleeved shirt and a tartan skirt. On her wrists were several gaudy bracelets, most likely found thrifting, and several beaded ‘friendship’ ones. She was pretty, with short, curly, auburn hair and the fiercest green eyes Eddie had ever seen. 

She’s also nearly the same height as Bill. He noted to himself.

“Bev, this is my best friend, Eddie Kaspbrak!” 

“Oh, yeah. I think he’s in my English class.” 

Ahh. So that’s where he’d seen her from. 

“Don’t be shy, come and join us! I don’t bite!” Bev beckoned him with her hand.

Eddie smiled and walked over. “Yeah, I think maybe you sit a couple of rows in front of me?” 

Bev nodded. “Mhm, but I’d notice those cute brown eyes anywhere! You’ve got good coloring, I think it’d go well with my fall collection. Give me your digits, I’ll hit you up!”

Eddie suddenly felt really awkward. “Oh no, that’s okay I-”

“Well if it isn’t Bill Denbrough! What brings you here on this fine Wednesday evening?” A tall boy with soft-looking black hair appeared over his shoulder, speaking in the worst, yet somehow best, Southern-dandy accent Eddie’d ever heard. 

“You invited me, Rich. It’d be rude not to show up,” 

“I’m glad you’re here,” the boy sounded genuinely pleased, “Now the real fun can begin- oh my god.”

Oh God, he’s staring at me. Oh no, why is he coming closer? Eddie looked at Bill with terror in his eyes. Please, if telepathy has ever worked, SAVE ME BILL!

“You didn’t tell me you brought a munchkin. How do ya do, Shortstack?”

Eddie was slung over the boy’s shoulders, like a helpless sack of potatoes. He wiggled and squeaked in protest, but was just met with a firmer hand holding him in place. 

“Please put me down.”

“Nope,” he popped the ‘p’ on the end of the word, “Anyway, how’s that essay coming along? You almost done?”

“Richie, please don’t break him.” Bev snickered at the desperation in Bill’s voice. 

“And uh, yeah. I’ve finished. How about you?”

Bev glared at Richie. “He hasn’t started.”

“Jeez, Mom, lay off. She was shouting at me earlier.” 

Eddie couldn’t see his face but was sure he had stuck his tongue out at Bev like a four-year-old. Seeing as he was distracted, Eddie squirmed to get out of his grasp. Richie’s hand landed on his thigh, way too close to his bottom for it not to be intentional. Eddie felt his face turn red. 

“H-how do you know Bill?” He cringed at the octave of his voice.

“We have the same major.”

Bev and Eddie groaned in unison. “English.” 

“Ok, Rich, maybe it’s time to put him down, his face is beet red.” 

And then Eddie was on the ground, attempting not to fall after being upside down for so long. 

“My face is red because he put his hand on my fucking ASS!” 

Richie gasped in shock and his hand flew to his chest. “I most certainly did not! My hand was nowhere near your ass, sir!”

Eddie facepalmed, turning back to Bill. 

“Can I get another drink?”

Bev chuckled. “Yeah, I’ll show you where it is.”

He blinked in thanks. 

“How do you know Richie?” The two were standing at the ‘bar’, with Bev reaching up to grab some sort of liquor out of the cabinet.

“We’ve been best friends ever since I can remember,” She sighed, setting down a bottle of Smirnoff, “I promise, he’s not as bad as he seems.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Excuse me for disagreeing, but he did put his hand on my ass within the first five minutes of me meeting him.”

“Oh shit, are you not gay? Oh my God, dude, I’m so sorry.” 

“What? No- I mean yeah, I am, but that doesn’t mean he can just do that to a stranger.”

“A friend of Bev is a friend of mine,” The redhead popped the cap off of the bottle and began pouring. 

“That’s not how I think. I mean I don’t really care but he might do that to the wrong person. I’m not interested in attending a funeral for someone who died from being a perv.”

“I’ll talk to him. He’s not super good with boundaries.” Bev pushed a cup towards him. 

“I’m gonna need this if I’m gonna go back out there,” Eddie took a long sip of the blue liquid.

“Are parties not your thing?” Bev tilted her head and cocked her eyebrow.

“Not really. I’m just here ‘cause of Bill,” he smiled at the thought of his best friend. 

“Do you have a crush on him?” 

“Eww, no! I did when I was younger, but no! He- he’s just- NO!” 

Bev put her hands up defensively but kept the playful smile on her face. 

“Ok, ok. I was just asking. I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Eddie shook his head in disgust. “He’s like my older brother. That’s incest. Are you condoning incest?”

She went silent, responding after a minute with a curt, “No.”

Eddie realized he struck something in her. 

“Are you okay? I’m sorry, that was NOT funny.”

Bev smiled at him. “Yeah, I’m fine. Finish your drink, and we’ll go back in.”

“How drunk do I have to be to handle Richie?” Eddie muttered, taking another long sip. 

“Not sober. I think like, mildly tipsy.”

“Oh yeah, I’m there.” The fuzziness of the alcohol was just setting in, making everything dreamlike and unreal.

“Perfect.” Bev grabbed his hand and pulled him back into what could barely be called a living room. 

Richie looked up from his conversation with Bill. 

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Eddie shook his head dismissively. “It’s fine! You actually feel like, really comfortable, given how boney you are. Almost like a comfortable tree.”

Bev mouthed the word ‘Blitzed’ at the other two boys.

“Ya like that, Eds? Wanna go upside down again?” Richie made grabby hands for him.

“Oh no. I don’t want to ruin that lovely shirt of yours,” he said, calling attention to the outrageously loud patterned button-down Richie was wearing, “And don’t call me Eds.” 

“Not a fan of nicknames, huh?”

“Not unless I’m in bed.” Eddie did not process the words that slipped out of his mouth until it was too late.

“Oh, we can certainly do that, baby.” Richie winked down at him.  
Eddie once again felt his face flush, although this time, he couldn’t tell if it was from the booze or what the other boy had said. 

“Beep Beep.” Eddie reached up and pinched Richie’s nose, who just blinked at him.   
“Dude, what the fuck does that mean?”

“Shhhh. It’s dancing time.” Eddie brought a finger up to his mouth and began to sway to whatever song was playing over the speakers.

“I’ve never seen him like this.” Bill looked at him in shock. 

“I hate to break it to you, but I think your friend is what we in the party business call a ‘lightweight,”

“Rich, don’t use party business, it makes you sound like a stripper.”

“Who says I’m not? I can take my shirt off for attention!”

“Yes, please.” Eddie now had his back turned, still hardly doing what you could call ‘dancing.’

Richie looked at Bev, bewildered. “How much has he had?”

Bev pursed her lips. “I just made him one, I don’t know how much he had before that.”

“I brought him something.” Bill sheepishly muttered from the couch. “And I think he may have finished mine while I was in the bathroom.”

The three looked at each other, with the same thought: Eddie was drunk.


End file.
